The Demigod
by kdinoro1
Summary: Mikan was given a new mission. That is, to trail Natsume Hyuuga, the long lost fire caster. i dunno how to write a good summary. this is for my english assmt. so please help me!:)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

Chapter 1: You never know what will hit you.

"the more you hate the more you love?"

"Ow!" I screamed. I immediately ducked to hide myself. I peeped to see if he noticed. Phew! Good thing he didn't. Stupid tree branch! I regained my composure and resumed what I was doing, which I'm sure you're wondering "what" exactly. Well, I'm at it again. I'm probably doing something close to what you would call "stalking". And no, not the type to steal someone's things and worship them, I'm the normal kind. I just follow him around and see what he's up to. Now you're probably asking "why?" well, it's too early to reveal that much.

I continued following him and I saw him enter a cave-like structure. I know what you're thinking what's a cave got to do with all this? To be honest, I have no idea. But in case you didn't notice I'm in a forest and apparently, there is a cave in this one.

Now moving on, I followed him inside slowly making sure to make my foot steps as inaudible as possible. I actually felt pretty impressed with myself as I was pretty good at all this spying but then again, I spoke/thought too soon. I was surprised when I felt a hand pulling my right arm and shoving me against the wall.

"Ow!" I cried, I've been saying that a lot lately I rolled my eyes mentally at this. As I opened my eyes, I saw dark crimson eyes staring right into my hazel ones. I couldn't tell much from afar but now that I have a closer look, and even though it's dark, I can tell, he is actually a bit good looking, that is, if he didn't look so angry. I can give him at least that much. My eyes drifted to the bridge of his nose until it stopped to his lips. Okay, this is weird I gott- and then right on cue my thoughts were stopped when he spoke, almost shouted at me.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?!" he looked fierce, too much for being a good spy.

"Calm down first okay?" I sighed. Here goes the boring stuff. "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura a student from DG Academy. DG stands for demigod. I know, it's lame but we can't do anything about it. I was tasked by the higher ups to follow you around and evaluate your skills. And seeing as you caught me trailing you, that pretty much sums up the results. You have been chosen or more like hunted by the academy to join us. You have to come with me. They're all waiting for us at the Academy."

He calmed down a little at my explanation, "So, that explains all the people following me lately" Wow, those were Class C spies following him around, he must be good. But then again, he was chosen to be my partner so he's no ordinary guy.

He stepped back a little to give an arm's length distance between us and then he raised one of his eyebrows. "What makes you think I'd agree to all this? I don't like being ordered around like a puppet."

I smirked and placed a hand on my hip. "Actually you're not given a choice, you have to come with me whether you like it or not, and you probably can't hide your powers anymore, so coming with me would be the best idea. If you still don't agree, then you leave me no choice, I'm gonna have to use force."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave me an amused look. "They sent a weak little girl to get me? They must be underestimating me, a lot."

Now it's my turn to raise a brow at him, this is exactly the type of guy I hate, one who underestimates women. I moved a little further away from him.

"Is there anything wrong with being a girl Mr. Hyuuga? And in what way do I resemble a weak young girl to you? I assure you, I am no weak being" I'm starting to hate this guy. I take back whatever compliment I gave about him.

"Oh? So that explains why I easily pinned you against the wall?" It's his turn to smirk. Oh, how I wanted to wipe that smirk out of his face!

I laughed to hide my annoyance. "Sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Hyuuga, but I am not allowed to injure you, as I was asked to "deliver" you to the academy scratch-free. But seeing as you're so intent on evaluating MY power, then I can reconsider." I was so annoyed that I lashed my power at him.

A strong dangerous burst of wind suddenly hit him. Oh no! I might have been too rough on him due to my annoyance. Stupid! Stupid! I need to learn to control my temper. I immediately ran towards him to check if he was okay. I stopped in surprise. With the amount of power I released, I expected there to at least be a hole, but there was none, the force brought his back against the wall but it didn't even show a hint of a dent. Yet again, I am amazed by his capabilities.

I hid my surprise. I slowly walked towards him and asked "Are you okay Mr. Hyuuga?

I heard him cough, "Okay, I see. Maybe you're not that weak after all, for a girl that is." He smirked. I hate that smirk almost as much as I hate the guy himself! And it's only the first day meeting him. Oh joy! I rolled my eyes. I don't feel sorry at all for almost trying to kill him.

"Even though I don't regret doing that, I still feel that it was unprofessional of me to lash out like that so, I'm sorry." Not. But now he can't say anything to the higher ups. Jerk!

"Nah, it's fine. I was planning to enter the academy even if you didn't come anyway. I was just messing around with you. Now let's head to the academy." He still had his hideous smirk on as he was walking towards the exit.

This is hell. Like seriously, I feel like I've met the devil himself.

He suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. "And Mikan?" The nerve of him to call me by my first name!

"What?" I answered obviously annoyed.

"You can call me Natsume." He winked and sent a devilish smile my way.

HEELP ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice…

Chapter 2:

DEMIGOD ACADEMY

A knock was heard at the door of the High School principal's office. "You may come in." a middle aged looking man with spectacles and raven hair said as he was signing papers on his desk.

"I've heard news that you asked Mikan Sakura to go and get Natsume Hyuuga as her partner. What made you decide that?" a man with dark brown hair asked the principal, as he walked towards one of the shelves to find a book to read.

"Mikan Sakura is a talented young woman but she lacks something." The principal looked up and watched his visitor go through his set of collection.

He finally found the book he wanted and took a seat at one of the sofas "And you expect this Hyuuga to teach her what she's lacking?"

"I'm hoping he would. I've heard a lot about this young fellow and he shows promise. But all of this is nothing but a gamble. I just hope that this all turns out into something good."

"I hope so too, but are you really planning on sending her to _that _mission? Isn't it too much for her?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Well, it's now or never. She will find out about it sooner or later. It might as well be sooner." The raven-haired man sighed.

The brown-haired man nodded in agreement and just when he was about to open his book, a gust of wind opened one of the windows of the room and in crashed the main characters of their earlier discussion.

"Get off me Hyuuga." Mikan Sakura said as she flicked her finger and the crimson-eyed lad flew to the air and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"You've got to stop doing that." He glared at her as he stood up and dusted his clothes. She glared back.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Natsume Hyuuga." Their small bicker was interrupted as the High School principal smiled and approached Natsume to give him a handshake.

Natsume stared at his hand for a second and reluctantly took it. "It's not like I had a choice. But I guess it's not that bad, if only you gave me another partner." Natsume said as he glared at Mikan again.

"If there's one thing we can agree on, It's that we hate each other."

"I don't really hate you." Natsume smirked.

"Too bad, I hate you with every cell of my body." Mikan smiled sarcastically.

The principal stared at the two. "Have you already met before? It seems like you two have known each other for ages."

"Tell me about it, being with this girl makes a second feel like years of torture."

"What can I say? Hating each other just comes natural for us."

"Well, you have to learn to work things out soon, especially since you'll be working together on a mission." The principal said as he walked back to his desk.

"When do we have to leave?" Natsume asked in a serious tone. Mikan was surprised at this. She didn't expect Natsume to be so cooperative. Being a newcomer, she expected him to complain about having to leave so soon. This man was indeed full of surprises, the good and the bad kind.

"You have to leave ASAP. I'll let Mr. Narumi discuss the details with you. I'll resume to my work." Mikan sensed something odd about the way the principal was acting. Reluctantly, she chose to ignore it. She then turned to look at Narumi.

"Hyuuga, Mikan. Follow me to my office." Narumi said as he lead the way to his office. "Don't mind it too much Mikan, the principal is just a bit stressed with all the papers he has to sign." He whispered to Mikan.

"I know, I just can't help but feel worried. He's like a father to me but I'm sure he'll be okay." Mikan smiled. Narumi smiled back.

Natsume felt annoyed. "Stop flirting in front of me you two. It's disgusting." He glared at Narumi.

Mikan and Narumi stared at each other and they laughed, which only annoyed Natsume more. "Looks like he really doesn't hate you Mikan, he sounds really jealous." he chuckled and put an arm around Mikan as if to annoy Natsume more. Natsume glared at him harder.

"Oh please, I'd rather date a monkey." Mikan rolled her eyes and opened the door of Narumi's office and sat down at one of the chairs in front of the desk. Natsume sat on the other side.

"So what's the mission, pedophile?" Natsume was still glaring at Narumi. Narumi could only chuckle at the nickname.

"Don't worry honey, I have no interest in little girls." Narumi winked to tease the lad a bit more. Natsume cringed. Mikan was trying to force back a laugh.

Narumi then changed his expression. "Enough with the chitchat, let's get down to business. The Philippine government asked the academy for help. A valuable serum, recently formulated by the National Laboratory was stolen by an anti-government organization. This is an S-class mission. You have two tasks that you need to complete. One is to get the serum back from the organization and two capture the leader." Narumi looked at Mikan worriedly. "That is…Sakura Yuka, Mikan, your mother." Mikan frozed.

Author's note: okay. I'm not done with this. Even I think this needs some serious revisions. But I am BLANK. So, this is for our English assignment/project and I do not know how to continue this. So if you have any ideas and or any constructive criticisms about it. I'll gladly accept them. I badly need it. HEEELP:D


End file.
